The disclosure generally relates to an image processing technology and, more particularly, to a method for generating a target gain value of a wide dynamic range (WDR) operation.
The high dynamic range (HDR) operation is greatly beneficial to improve clarity of the high contrast images, and thus widely used in many image processing systems, such as digital cameras, smart phones, tablet computers, surveillance systems, and the like.
The conventional HDR operation configures multiple images of successive points of time to have different exposure durations, and then combines these images to form single image having appropriate luminance in both the dark portion and bright portion.
However, the conventional HDR operation requires the use of more complex image sensors, and thus the overall circuitry complexity of the image processing system would be inevitably increased.